The field of this invention relates in general to nail clippers and more particularly to an improvement on the conventional nail clipper wherein the clipped off portion of the fingernail or toenail is contained within the structure of the nail clipper itself until it is desired to deposit such into an appropriate collecting receptacle.
It is common to utilize a nail clipper for manicuring and pedicuring purposes which is constructed of a pair of resilient, flexible, steel leaf members which are secured together at one end by a suitable fixing means with the opposite ends of the leaf members including cutting blades which are to cooperate together in a jaw-like manner to effect severing of the fingernail or toenail. Movement of the jaws together is accomplished through use of a manually operated cam.
The common form of construction of such nail clippers include open side walls. Therefore, a severed nail may readily pass through an open side wall to be deposited randomly within the ambient. Therefore, after clipping of nails of the fingers and toes, there is frequently left adjacent the clipping area, such as on the floor, a scattered and rather messy accumulation of severed nails. Needless to say, this messy accumulation, beside being untidy, causes unsanitary conditions.
In the past, there have been attempts for solving this problem. It is known that a severed portion of the nail will always be severed within the confines of the nail clipper structure itself. Therefore, the open side walls of the nail clipper could be closed during the clipping operation so that severed portions of the nails will remain within the confines of the clipper. Therefore, the user can by opening of a closed side wall of the nail clipper, then deposit the severed portion of the nails into a waste basket or other similar collecting receptacle.
In the past there have been attempts at constructing nail clippers to achieve the aforementioned objective. However, the mechanisms of the past that were constructed to achieve the collecting and disposing of the severed toenails and fingernails were quite complex, being not only expensive to manufacture, but difficult to use. Therefore, widespread usage has not occurred.
There is a need to construct a containment device which can be used in conjunction with a nail clipper which can be quickly and easily connected to any conventional nail clipper, is non-complicated to operate and is inexpensive to purchase by the consumer.